rebeccaparhamfandomcom-20200216-history
Mama Parham
Annhttps://learnselfstorage.com/blog/2014/12/11/mike-parham "Mama" Parham is a reoccurring character in Rebecca's videos and animations, a business woman, the widow of Mike Parham and the mother of Rachel Parham, Rebecca Parham and David Parham. Biography She was known to be a business woman back then. She also had her first experience with storage in 1980. She and Mike married somewhere in the 1980s' and had a baby named Rachel on March 1986, then on December 4, 1987, Rebecca was born, then David in 1993. Description Appearance She appears to be a slightly horizontally challenged woman. She is slightly taller than her second daughter, Rebecca Parham. She currently has blonde hair, even though her natural hair color is brown. Like her first daughter, Rachel Parham, she usually wears sunglasses. Personality Like Rachel Parham, she likes to act like she's cool, but not in a selfish way. However, she also liked to work as a business woman. She also liked working with big 80s computers and with self-storage. Role in videos In Ode to Mother, she didn't really do anything, but in fact, Rebecca has sung a poem to her. In Crotchety Storage Lady, she was the protagonist for the animated story. In Blood On My Windshield, she was driving the car. In Flan, she was telling Rebecca to eat some flan if she can draw naked men. In The Curious Disney Security Guard and Draw My Life, she had no role. In My Crazy Theater Teacher, she confronted Medusa for the bullying situation between Rebecca and Tweedledee. In Stole Mom's Credit Card to Buy N64, she found out that Rebecca stole her credit card and grounded her for it. In Backyard Stories, she yelled at Rebecca, Rachel and Jaco because of Jaco lighting up a lighter. Also, she yelled at Rachel for accidentally breaking a window with a baseball. Finally, she was unhappy at Rebecca for swelling David's face. In My Terrible Mouth Accident, she didn't do much, because she wasn't home. However, she did go to the hospital and wondered what happened to her husband, who was covered in blood. In The Last VidCon Recap, she and her family got to see Rebecca. Relationships Rebecca, Rachel and David Parham Since Rebecca, Rachel and David are all her children, she loves them so they have a good relationship with each other. Mike Parham Since Mike Parham is her husband, she loves him and has a husband and wife relationship with him. Medusa Ann once angrily confronted Medusa, so both people with each other didn't generally have a positive relationship. Storage Lady She didn't have a really good relationship with the Storage Lady, as she was acting very strict when it comes to self storage. Appearances * Ode to Mother * Crotchety Storage Lady * Blood On My Windshield * Flan (presumably) * The Curious Disney Security Guard * Draw My Life * My Crazy Theater Teacher * Stole Mom's Credit Card to Buy N64 * Backyard Stories * My Terrible Mouth Accident * The Last VidCon Recap Quotes * "Uuh... He might." * "Are you filming it?" * "And Becca said a dirty word.." * "I have a truck." * "And I need to put my stuff in here." * "Uh, yeah." * "Why on the 12th?" * "Uh..." "Thank you?" * "I'll tell you later. Let's just go home." * “''You did what?” from Stole Mom's Credit Card to Buy N64 * “''How did you pay for it?” from Stole Mom's Credit Card to Buy N64 * “''Never..Touch..My Credit Card..Again.” from Stole Mom's Credit Card to Buy N64 * “''You had it overnighted?!” from Stole Mom's Credit Card to Buy N64 Trivia * In real life, she was always featured with sunglasses on in Rebecca's videos. Category:Characters Category:Rebecca's relatives Category:Reoccurring characters Category:Female characters